Road To Glory A WWE Fanfiction
by sandwichman101
Summary: When a former UFC undisputed champion retires, he gets a new job as a wrestler at WWE along with some friends of his. He meets Sasha Banks as his trainer for his matches, will he rise to the top of the roster and make it to wrestlemania or will his career go downhill and all of it will be for nothing?


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters nor WWE and the UFC, I only own the plot and the main character this is my first story so do not expect everything to be perfect other than that, enjoy the story.**

 **Chapter One: Retired**

Right punch left punch uppercut, Alistair Overeem stumbled as Johnathan Clark released a fury of jabs and uppercuts on him Overeem attempted to block his head but if he did that Johnathan would immediately target his lower he did not know what to do, John felt courageous at this time of moment he was finally going to retire at a record of fifty one wins to zero losses a slight grin appeared on Clarks face as he cornered Alistair in the octagon injuring and bruising his torso until it turned black and blue. People of staples center were cheering Johnathan on, Alistair soon made a comeback then jabbed Johns chin causing him to stumble but regaining stance and heading right back to work with his jabbing routine

It was done Alistair was bleeding out from a huge cut that formed near his eye, both were badly swollen soon Johnathan made Alistair stumble this gave John a huge advantage he sprinted toward Alistair rampaging with his fists and finally Alistair collapsed onto the floor his blood sprays along the white mat. The crowd went crazy as Johnathan ran around the octagon the commentary team at the announcer table were completely shocked at that knock out, his friends Colby Lopez (Seth Rollins) Kevin Steen (Kevin Owens) and Joseph Anoa'i (Roman Reigns) hopped over the octagon to congratulate Johnathan.

The crowd chanted Clark, he could not believe it his longtime dream of becoming a undisputed UFC champion came true ever since he was a child he'd wanted to be in the UFC. The four of them walked out into the photography and autograph section of the building, Johnathan signed a good 25,000 autographs and took around 69 photoshoots that will be posted on social media around the world. Joseph gave John a pat on the back and asked if they wanted a drink or two at the hotel bar the WWE superstars stayed at, Johnathan met up with them after he signed the retirement forms confirming that he is now a former UFC undisputed champion. They all got into Coby's Cadillac and went on their way to the hotel.

"That was one hell of a match John" Kevin said as they were on the freeway, "I know, at first I was pretty nervous actually" John responded, "Don't be we all had faith in you tonight" Colby said looking up from his phone. Joseph looked behind the car seat once a red light came by "You know John since you retired from UFC you should join the WWE family; the company would love to have a new wrestler" Joseph mentioned, Johnathan thought about it because now that he retired from UFC he has no job but he did walkout with over 100 million dollars but that might all be gone by the end of the year due to his electric bills and memberships he all pays for. "Thinking about it, that actually is a clever Idea do I sign up or something like that" John questioned "Yes and it is pretty easy actually just go to our website then fill out a form then you should be good to go if you get accepted of course, but don't worry you're a former UFC star you'd be accepted in no time" Colby responded. They soon enough made it to the hotel bar and had a couple of shots to the point where none of them could drive anymore even Johnathan felt a little bit drunk and find it not a safe time to drive, Colby let John crash at his hotel room for the night, the elevator stopped at the twenty fifth floor of the building each going separate ways to their room, and at last

Johnathan and Colby finally made it to the rooms and at once Colby collapsed onto his bed then Johnathan fell onto the rug both going into a drunken sleep. It was 6:30 in the morning when John woke up to Colby throwing up in the bathroom, Johnathan made a disgusting face he always hated the sound of people throwing up. He got up and was faced with a throbbing head but headed for the bathroom to where Colby was

 **Johnathan Point of View**

"Hey, are you alright" my voice rasped but he got nothing but a nod from Colby who was still rinsing his mouth, "Well I will be heading back to my home, call you later" was all I said as I walked outside of the room, quickly heading for the lobby then to the parking lot trying not to gain notice from fans who were staying here. His red Cadillac was parked in a VIP lane which he then quickly reversed then headed out of the parking lot. It was not the first time I was in these kind of situations, there was a time where I stayed at a bar in Texas and luckily, I never got mugged since I was out cold in the bar itself. Traffic so much traffic I thought to myself, but this is what you get when you move to Los Angeles

I made it onto the freeway, the whole entirety of the car ride was almost the whole day since my house is farther than the hotel the superstars stayed at but I made a few stops near small food marts and a couple of seven eleven for food and drinks. I fueled up on a can of monster whenever I got tired or felt like I was about to pass out while driving, I watched a movie called Real Steel on my phone as I was driving and yes I know it is a six year old movie but it still one of my favorites like imagine how badass it would be if they actually made robots that box each other if they did UFC will go out of business in no time. Something huge caught my attention I looked to my left to see a huge billboard that says WWE MONDAY NIGHT RAW California Los Angeles, then it showed a few superstars and divas in the middle was Seth Rollins the person to his left was Bray Wyatt then to his right was Sasha Banks. I chuckled to myself I remembered Sasha or Mercedes back when we were in high school, we never really knew each other and were not the best of friends either the only time I got to talk to her was when we almost got into a fight but I would never hit a girl, we both dropped out to follow our dreams hers is to become a WWE champion and mine was to become an undisputed UFC champion and well look at us now.

I finally made it home and it was around 9:30 at night when I backed into my driveway, the house I lived in was huge but not as huge as some would expect it to be my lovely dog named cooper ran and jumped into my arms I laughed as he barked with joy. I placed my phone on a nearby table then took off my shirt revealing skulls fully tattooed on my left and right arm, after a hot shower I jumped on the couch then turned the T.V on switching through channels then I remembered…

 **A/N There you have it the first chapter of Road To Glory, second chapter will be up soon as I can upload it!**


End file.
